customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Barney the Dinosaur Bloopers / Outtakes - Julie's Bites of the Arm! - Up We Go! (S3E20)/@comment-2604:2000:1343:C444:DCCB:1CAF:521F:823C-20190522200701
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zRTf1g-gjuU 1:16 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G_fi0d0tgnY All activities Daniel Juravsky uploaded a video 2:00 Just Imagine (Only What A World We Share Screener) (In The Treehouse) Daniel Juravsky • 94 views 6 hours ago Daniel Juravsky uploaded a video 0:25 Laughing Means “Play For Exercise! Costume Theme Next”. Daniel Juravsky • 119 views 15 hours ago Daniel Juravsky uploaded a video 2:22 On May 24, 2019 For Costume Theme Of Play For Exercise! (Before Vancouver!!) Daniel Juravsky • 8 views 16 hours ago Daniel Juravsky uploaded a video 4:17 Play For Exercise! (Complete Episode) Part 7 Daniel Juravsky • 88 views 16 hours ago Daniel Juravsky uploaded a video 3:19 Play For Exercise! (Complete Episode) Part 6 Daniel Juravsky • 172 views 16 hours ago Daniel Juravsky uploaded a video 2:02 Play For Exercise! (Complete Episode) Part 5 Daniel Juravsky • 10 views 16 hours ago Daniel Juravsky uploaded a video 4:25 Opening to The Complete Seventh Season (Tape 2, Episode 3) (2004 Version) Daniel Juravsky • 47 views 18 hours ago Daniel Juravsky uploaded a video 3:58 Opening to The Complete Seventh Season (Tape 2, Episode 5) (2005 Version) Daniel Juravsky • 105 views 18 hours ago Daniel Juravsky uploaded a video 5:49 Play For Exercise! (Complete Episode) Part 4 Daniel Juravsky • 114 views 21 hours ago Daniel Juravsky uploaded a video 1:06 Play For Exercise! (Complete Episode) Part 3 Daniel Juravsky • 158 views 22 hours ago Daniel Juravsky uploaded a video 0:55 Play For Exercise! (Complete Episode) Part 2 Daniel Juravsky • 12 views 22 hours ago Daniel Juravsky uploaded a video 5:31 Endings to Night Before Christmas (Screener Version) Only Part 1 to 41 (Later On!) Daniel Juravsky • 492 views 1 day ago Daniel Juravsky uploaded a video 3:00 I Can Do That! Credits PBS (From: Night Before Christmas Screener VHS) (Season 2) Daniel Juravsky • 167 views 1 day ago Daniel Juravsky uploaded a video 2:46 Endings to Night Before Christmas (Screener Version) (From: I Can Do That!) (Season 2) Daniel Juravsky • 316 views 1 day ago Daniel Juravsky uploaded a video 26:38 Howdy, Friends! Daniel Juravsky • 430 views 1 day ago Daniel Juravsky uploaded a video 1:31 It’s Home To Me & Seven Days A Week (With What A World We Share Screener VHS) (Soon!) Daniel Juravsky • 553 views 1 day ago 3:36 All the NUMBER ONE answers! | Family Feud 38K views16 hours ago Subtitles https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l_SykhTmiHE 2:00 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sUvfthx5Bf4 0:25 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iGBwGfQfGBA 2:22 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EL3Cvb-JYg8 4:17 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l099k0l1p2Y 3:19 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=poZkmy--h4o 2:02 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WYTi9bklP6w 4:25 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cEdnabFydnU 3:58 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LAJehFKeLsE 5:49 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N4nFfBM4aH4 1:06 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mEmnepzcNyE 0:55 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n3dBBVt0O0Y 5:31 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-q2Ou2Iviyo 3:00 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QeEde0RSAS4 2:46 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ut_wbWftNgw 26:38 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2_paN98z5Lk 1:31 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9NSFNYjTQrk 4:14 Lori and Miggy SMASH Fast Money! | Family Feud 10K views17 hours ago Subtitles https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hBeBjCIift8 0:50 LOL! That's a DOCTOR answer! | Family Feud 13K views1 day ago Subtitles https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z9Ci6bB638k 4:19 24 points with his FINAL ANSWER? | Family Feud 27K views1 day ago Subtitles https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x0dM2jSky90 4:10 Can Nina pull off a big comeback on Fast Money? | Family Feud 11K views1 day ago Subtitles https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6U1dXPlf2C8 4:47 This FABRIC makes a good STRIPPER NAME! | Family Feud 125K views2 days ago Subtitles https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y4ZFFXV46A4 2:30 Guys, NO WOMAN believes THIS is why you're home late! | Family Feud 120K views4 days ago Subtitles https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kC7ajQTJ_C0 4:17 VERY FUNNY Fast Money! | Family Feud 49K views4 days ago Subtitles https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qdCZRWHc-w0 5:13 I wanna TOUCH Steve Harvey's... | Family Feud 156K views4 days ago Subtitles https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q9lOrTkxt8U 2:31 I'm putting my dead cheating husband's ASHES in the... | Family Feud 91K views5 days ago Subtitles https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ovjj561CLHM 23:19 Car Stars: Thompson Family ��⭐️ | Family Feud 11K views5 days ago Subtitles https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vziAldyZ0zQ 1:25 INCREDIBLE CAR WIN! | Family Feud 17K views5 days ago Subtitles https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vp4k9YLJ-Ig 4:55 Top 5 moments with Steve Harvey from April 2019! | Family Feud 54K views5 days ago Subtitles https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OiGjTiCdXDg 4:18 Love VIDEO GAMES baby? Imma XXXX your JOYSTICK! | Family Feud 33K views6 days ago Subtitles https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QR-8XICPn_E 4:27 Thompsons take a TUMBLE in Fast Money! | Family Feud 17K views6 days ago Subtitles https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wGFHA75WXtE 1:22 PODIUM PILEUP! CRAZY wrong answers! | Family Feud 17K views6 days ago Subtitles https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ps_yUl_efro 5:15 Grandma put real POT in grandpa's POT PIE and he... | Family Feud 130K views1 week ago Subtitles https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6cocH5G8JLI 0:49 Gardener at a HOEDOWN! | Family Feud 6.5K views1 week ago Subtitles https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SnxIoAGcPAg 3:02 1M SUBSCRIBERS!! Best clips and COPULATIONS?? Did Steve Harvey mess up?? | Family Feud 10K views1 week ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SSmNES_giW0 1:10 LOL! Would THIS candy fit up your nose? | Family Feud 8.3K views1 week ago Subtitles https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LjDck2FjYIE 2:03 I couldn't sleep with someone who looked like... wait, WHAT??? | Family Feud 26K views1 week ago Subtitles https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NEMe-DWjCAI 4:05 WOW! The Schmidts WIN THE CAR!!! | Family Feud 12K views1 week ago Subtitles https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uESFlfqyw-Y 4:25 So many #1s! Bridget KILLS Fast Money! | Family Feud 72K views1 week ago Subtitles https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9S3Xv9giUeQ 3:21 They get the #1 ANSWER. Then THIS happens... | Family Feud 531K views1 week ago Subtitles https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JRdYlLavzy8 1:26 Steve Harvey congratulates the Family Feud staff on the Daytime Emmy Award WIN!! | Family Feud 11K views1 week ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3xgWaCTrSQw 3:58 WOW!!! Nicole KOs Fast Money! | Family Feud 35K views1 week ago Subtitles https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wNXtRD7R8Qs 36:33 Funny Family Feud questions… about STEVE HARVEY! | Family Feud | PART 3 104K views1 week ago Subtitles https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N_6EVR7Z8Zs 32:11 Funny Family Feud questions… about STEVE HARVEY! | Family Feud | PART 2 137K views1 week ago Subtitles https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hKdrajiAzdU 26:24 Funny Family Feud questions… about STEVE HARVEY! | Family Feud | PART 1 250K views1 week ago Subtitles https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mqs3wh_GKeE 5:08 Funny Fast Money! | Family Feud 40K views1 week ago Subtitles https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mw1OvO54alM 1:01 Men, does your wife PRETEND to like this about you? | Family Feud 17K views1 week ago Subtitles https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wNJfGE6zCaU 4:48 INCREDIBLE Fast Money comeback! | Family Feud 40K views1 week ago Subtitles https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xOv8vJt9B0Y 5:29 Guys, if you had two wives, they'd be doing this... WITHOUT YOU! | Family Feud 580K views1 week ago Subtitles https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kR2e-PNYa0Y 0:54 EXCLUSIVE OUTTAKE! Best answer Steve's EVER heard! | Family Feud 43K views1 week ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gG-Qmglj5k4 3:50 President Steve Harvey is putting THIS in the Oval Office! | Family Feud 85K views2 weeks ago Subtitles https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ug2bcpsNVHQ 4:34 Kathryn CONQUERS Fast Money! | Family Feud 41K views2 weeks ago Subtitles https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lAb3j9AQVG4 1:03 Ralph's answer CRACKS UP Steve Harvey! | Family Feud 18K views2 weeks ago Subtitles https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RiWdbvwwoko 4:22 Can Gil get 38 points with his FINAL answer? | Family Feud 12K views2 weeks ago Subtitles https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XMT2hOhbFaQ 4:23 Adam is TWO POINTS away from $20,000!!! | Family Feud 22K views2 weeks ago Subtitles https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lm594Z4eIYs 5:32 Ouch! Steve Harvey gets BURNED by the board! | Family Feud 166K views2 weeks ago Subtitles https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Lb98esCqajw 3:18 Daytime Emmy Award WIN!!! | Family Feud 9K views2 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Efz59gWFI9c 4:02 YES! Elleyse and Ashley CRUSH Fast Money! | Family Feud 60K views2 weeks ago Subtitles https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jsIELJF90Cw 3:50 Here's why a wife says... "Don't you DARE take my picture!" | Family Feud 49K views2 weeks ago Subtitles https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MeQv82Wk8_s 2:55 OMG! Mesha's miracle answer WINS THE CAR! | Family Feud 262K views2 weeks ago Subtitles https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d4Fmxd8iFKw 2:08 This answer makes Steve Harvey say... "What just happened???" | Family Feud 137K views2 weeks ago Subtitles https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YGDP_93Fdto 0:48 Lois' answer STUNS Steve Harvey! | Family Feud 14K views2 weeks ago Subtitles https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ic9uhT7-XUQ 4:38 Janette and Will KILL Fast Money! | Family Feud 26K views2 weeks ago Subtitles https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wLNjCnbPSd8 1:04 WHOA! Beverly's answer SHOCKS her son! | Family Feud 13K views3 weeks ago Subtitles https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YK9F8xKfXT4 3:44 WOW! 60 points on his final answer! Is it enough for $20,000? | Family Feud 19K views3 weeks ago Subtitles https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lmbH2qXOio8 6:23 LOL! Grandpa dreams Judge Judy will do THIS to him! | Family Feud 169K views3 weeks ago Subtitles https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WHvXlrpvFwU 4:40 Can Kevin get 17 points with his FINAL answer? | Family Feud 28K views3 weeks ago Subtitles https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AL1KEADjFbM https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l_SykhTmiHE 2:00 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sUvfthx5Bf4 0:25 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iGBwGfQfGBA 2:22 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EL3Cvb-JYg8 4:17 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l099k0l1p2Y 3:19 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=poZkmy--h4o 2:02 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WYTi9bklP6w 4:25 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cEdnabFydnU 3:58 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LAJehFKeLsE 5:49 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N4nFfBM4aH4 1:06 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mEmnepzcNyE 0:55 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n3dBBVt0O0Y 5:31 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-q2Ou2Iviyo 3:00 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QeEde0RSAS4 2:46 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ut_wbWftNgw 26:38 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2_paN98z5Lk 1:31 1:22 That time Steve Harvey went swinging in his aunt's panties... | Family Feud 11K views3 weeks ago Subtitles https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MpkQNnYDCB0 1:26 OH DEAR! Sue needs a HUG from Steve Harvey! | Family Feud 8.8K views3 weeks ago Subtitles https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AIo3F-S0jBM 4:26 You won't believe HOW CLOSE Veronica was to $20,000! | Family Feud 18K views3 weeks ago Subtitles https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8gep9-v8vRE 5:01 Funny Fast Money! Steve Harvey can't believe Kegan's answer! | Family Feud 41K views3 weeks ago Subtitles https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oR852DiQXrA 4:01 OMG! Funny clip! Steve Harvey speaks Italian! | Family Feud 62K views3 weeks ago Subtitles https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RIZ8Sux96mY 4:45 180 POINTS!!!! Watch Bernalee's AWESOME Fast Money! | Family Feud 50K views3 weeks ago Subtitles https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0YD6f2CVDp4 3:10 Women use THIS to catch a man! | Family Feud 33K views3 weeks ago Subtitles https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xj6FLiiqSlY 4:20 Alofaituli Fast Money! | Family Feud 15K views3 weeks ago Subtitles https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FtqS9qqAUHw 3:31 This FOOD excites women as much as SEX | Family Feud 49K views4 weeks ago Subtitles https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HAyqBJy-B-s 4:42 27 points on his FINAL ANSWER for $20,000? | Family Feud 19K views4 weeks ago Subtitles https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oB97IKlM9Vo 4:13 LOL! Hubby's in a pin-up calendar! They posed him doing WHAT??? | Family Feud 13K views4 weeks ago Subtitles https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t2DsFavt6uk 26:38 Car Stars: Burnley Family ��⭐️ | Family Feud 9.1K views4 weeks ago Subtitles https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f2Pns11dhQE 5:29 Fast Money frenzy! The Burnleys go for another $20,000! | Family Feud 10K views1 month ago Subtitles https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7EWmzJYwXkA 2:58 WOW! EPIC CAR WIN! | Family Feud 12K views1 month ago Subtitles https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ug6GtwRlKAk 4:58 $20,000 at stake! 28 points with his last answer? | Family Feud 20K views1 month ago Subtitles https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kHFDHa2xXf0 0:48 Yikes! Grandma's selling... | Family Feud 15K views1 month ago Subtitles https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WBu9oNWy0X8 5:40 Veronica & Mello are raking in the Fast Money! | Family Feud 14K views1 month ago Subtitles https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TL4S8XzqohU 1:16 Must-see! Steve Harvey gives Josh financial advice! | Family Feud 8.8K views1 month ago Subtitles https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0cDQKDAdfeA 0:50 This is one PSYCHO mother-in-law! | Family Feud 16K views1 month ago Subtitles https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MAkjOCM0m0c 2:47 So Funny! Which U.S. Prez would look best BARE-CHESTED? | Family Feud 43K views1 month ago Subtitles https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wb5AIDBc4IA 5:18 Wow! Watch Mello's awesome $20,000 win! | Family Feud 38K views1 month ago Subtitles https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kc5ljKS7iEc 3:52 Top 5 moments with Steve Harvey from March 2019! | Family Feud 16K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1ca1FII9F88 1:03 Listen to Mello's WHALE CALL! | Family Feud 8.5K views1 month ago Subtitles https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T6IEXrJL1io 1:22 Steve Harvey BEGS for THIS ANSWER to be up there! | Family Feud 232K views1 month ago Subtitles https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xIEDSI7trCQ 1:02 Oh dear! The WORST superhero name... for a STRIPPER! | Family Feud 10K views1 month ago Subtitles https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YbD2LLzJLuM 0:42 Nutty Answer! Would a squirrel do THIS with its nuts? | Family Feud 7.5K views1 month ago Subtitles https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qJwJ_UX7CJ4 4:23 TWO MORE points for $20,000! | Family Feud 19K views1 month ago Subtitles https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FnxE4I3jwNs 2:08 Boone throws Steve Harvey! | Family Feud 15K views1 month ago Subtitles https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Cy2UIcXPdn4 5:38 WHOOOO! Curries CRUSH Fast Money!!! | Family Feud 59K views1 month ago Subtitles https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rnuIGb2vmYg 0:40 Grandma! Stop KISSING and eat this Jell-O! | Family Feud 9.2K views1 month ago Subtitles https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M63EGoJ7GhY 0:45 I like it when my man's underwear is WHAT??? | Family Feud 15K views1 month ago Subtitles https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wEK7zyk2-uQ 4:28 Can the Kleins CASH IN AGAIN? | Family Feud 18K views1 month ago Subtitles https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gh7vEod7AWc 1:02 Savanna's CRAZY strategy... is pretty SMART! | Family Feud 13K views1 month ago